Homestuck V2
by 1nf1n1ty.Ul1ses
Summary: The Story of new trolls in their sburb quest. T in most chapters and it might turn M.
1. Chapter 1

Homestuck V.2

My first fanfic ever, hope you enjoy. badum'ts, most cliche opening ever. T for most of the chapters which might turn M a bit.

Chapter 1

Your name is Axlor Makara. This day is the anniversary of your wriggling day that happenned about 13 Earth sweeps ago. Your respit block in your house is very disorganised. You have clown posters on the wall, horns on the ground and.. yes, beatiful, tasty...fanta. There is a computer on your desk which you use to troll your friends is near a window. For some very weird reason, you can play the viola _AND_ use your machine to be trollex. You also have a skateboard in which you use to perform very dangerous flippy stuff. Basically, you're a mix between a bunch of stuff 13 sweep old trolls are into. As if you know some strange godly force has no idea what is going on, you flashback to a history lesson in school. "So class, basically our ancestors which are full troll made this planet. We've lived here for hundreds of years." You are suddenly startled by a ping from your computer that make you fall on a horn, scaring the shit out of you. "GoD DaMnIt." You walk to your computer and see...Your delicous soper slime pie. You love this even though you don't need it to keep calm like your ancestors, The Grand Highblood and The Bard of Rage. "Oh, It'S DeRaVa" CaPrIcOrN'sFaTe started trolling tORO'SrAGE

TR: hEY, hOW YOU DOIN

CF:GoOd, JuSt PlAyInG WiT MaH HoRnS (:

TR:aXLOR, wHEN YOU DO THAT, yOU NEVER TELL ANYBODY.

CF:BuT I KnOw YoU TrYnNa WaTcH (;

TR:aXLOR, dID YOU EAT ONE OF YOUR PIES, i KNOW THEY MAKE YOU WIERD.

CF has pased out

TR:uGHHHH

You seem to have passed out from the effects of soper pie. In your dream, you dream of your kitten, a certain Lily Leijon. God shes so beatiful, just a motherfucking miracle, Unfortunately she is part human, and it is culturaly unnacceptable for atroll to have a red relationship with anything part human. But for the time being she is only your moiral. You wake up to a message from your kismesis, Derek Vantas.

FUCKER'SKNIGHT has started trolling CaPrIcOrN'sFaTe

FK:HEY, ARE YOU STILL COMING TO THE SPOT.

CF:YeAh,JuSt GiVe Me A MiNuTe FaM

FK:ARE YOU SO FUCKING DENSE THAT YOU HAVEN'T REALIZED YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE HERE 15 MINUTES AGO!

FK has thrown his laptop.

"FuCkEr ThInKs He's On My SoCiAl LeVeL CuZ HuMaNs AdOpTeD HiM" You look at the bucket under your desk, the contents are a mix of purple and a candy red. "WeLl, LoOkS LiKe We'Ll ReScHeDuLe AgAi.."

TerminallyCapricious has started trolling CaPrIcOrNsFaTe

TC: Hey GrEaT GraNdsoN

CF:HeY GaMz

TC has fallen asleep

"ThIs ShIt AlWaYs HaPpEnS"


	2. Chapter 2

I will be putting the chat logs on seperate pages cause i'm to lazy to do it on the chapters. pauses are where the chats are supposed to be.

Chapter 2

Narrator, Be Lily Leijon. Well, for fuck's sake, i've never seen so much flowery shit before. Well, even though you have your sweet side, you are a skilled warrior. Your main weapon is a pair of claws. So, more about the room. You like to collect plants and listen/make dubstep music. You seem sort of like Makara. At the thought of him you start blushing and giggle. ":33 Uhhh." You think to yourself how handsome he is. His long hair, purple eyes and the stupid face paint.":33 He wants to be like his ancestors, Gamzee and Kurloz. :33Teehe."(Geez, what a fucking fangirl) Your stupid little daydream is interrupted by the sound of your computer. " ":33 It's just that meanie, stupid Moras Captor."

":33 FUCK, FUCK, FUCK,FUCKKKK!" You smash your computer out of rage. ":33 He better watch his back, unless he wants to be killed. Batoiing.(horrible sound) ":33 Who is it now!? :33 Ohh, it's Axlor"

Well, seems like hes invited you over. (Netflix and chill(;) ":33 I better put on some good clothes for him." You giggle as you put on a tank top, some tight sweatpants.":33 i feel so slutty, but I'm just testing the waters." Well we all know thats a fucking lie. Spoilers: a new bucket is filled.

 _3 hours later_

Narrator, be Axlor Makara. You hear a knock on the door of your hive. "ShE's HeRe." You hope you're dressed alright. You have a tanktop, they show your nice, developing muscles. And a scar, one of many. Spoilers:These scars are from when you got into a fight years ago that robbed you of your lusus. You are wearing some shorts, so simple. You anwser the door. "HeY SoUl SiS." ":33 Axlor!" You embrace and your tentacle starts to get hard. "FuCk." She doesn't seem to notice. "(:33 That is such a big tentacle, feels so good on my stomach.)" (I am officially now convinced Lily is a fucking slut, jeez.) You guys walk to your respit block. ":33 Soooo, when do we start." "WhEnEvEr ThE BrO DiCk YoU WaNt SiS." she takes of her sweater and sets it down on the floor and puts her claw gloves in her strife specibus. "HoLy FuCk, ThosE PaNtS ArE TiGhT." You check her out while she isn't looking. Her shirt compliments her figure, it makes her even more beatiful. (I swear to god, all these fucking trolls are perverts.) You grab some daggers. Axlor, capchalouge daggers. This might be a good time to mention your fetch modus. A gift from your ancestor Gamzee, the MiRaClEs fetch modus. You attach your daggers to your strife specibus. ":33 Haaaaa." Lily attacks first and she barely misses. You guys practice fighting until she hits you with the claws too roughly and you start bleeding. ":33 Axlor!" You fall down to the ground in pain and start crying a bit. Lily rushes over to check the scratch. "LiLy, I'm FiNe." ":33 If you were, yu wouldn't be crying." She pulls your shirt off because she notices other scars. "LiLy, DoN't Do ThAt." She looks surprised and sad as she looks over the scars. ":33 Axlor, what happened?" She puts her hands on them. "ThE SaMe ThInG ThAt ToOk My LuSuS AwAy." A tear fills your eye. ":33 Axlor, i'm so sorry.." You touch her cheek and you both start blushing.(God, I suck at writing fanfics) "DoN't WoRrY...I LiKe YoU( Oh ShIt, YoU DuMbAsS) ":33 Well..., I like you too." You look her in the eyes. You almost shit your pants as she presses her lips on yours. You embrace and continue to have a 'MiRaCuLoUs MaKeOuT SeSsIoN'. Spoiler: Next chapter is smut, YAY!


	3. Notice

Hey. sorry i haven't uploaded in a bit. i'm lazy and going through some deppressive days. I'm not going to post the chat stuff from last chapter. Ok, i might tommorow. I'll probably post the next chapter tommorow. And, yes the sburb stuff will start soon. I just wanted to do some character developing first. see yall.


End file.
